Maou Potter
by Eirenei
Summary: Weell... what if Voldiepoo was defeated by our lovable, green-eyed Maou? Manipulative Dumbledore /dumb wizards... this is YAOI - don't like, don't read!


MAOU POTTER

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Harry Potter_ or _Kyou Kara Maou_ or their characters. I own only plot of the story and the character's odd quirks.

**Warnings:** It's _yaoi,_ meaning boy/boy love, so if that squicks you, please, don't read!

This was a pet project of mine, done the last year. The idea was actually from DarkCrimsonPhoenix –but, as I don't have the understanding of the whole series of _Kyou Kara Maou_, I bent the rules, and here we are.

Enjoy!

_/Damn it. That wasn't supposed to happen./_ Gwendal twitched minutely. Usually mild-mannered Conrad wasn't smiling anymore, and even Gunter was serious, with none of his usual dramatics. Wolfram… Wolfram was just plain pissed.

But weren't they all?

They had intended to have a fun-filled vacation on Earth before returning to their duties, but _noo_, something _HAD_ to be screwed up.

Shinou damn it, but he sorely wished he could painfully shut the old doddering coot up. The said coot was yammering about their Harry attending some piggy-school, as that was presumably the last wish from Harry's deceased parents.

And that just pissed Conrad off even more than he already was. Had the man no shame, yammering about something that was not true at all?

Judging by Wolfram's constant, if almost imperceptible twitching for sword, or, Shinou forbid, Maryoku… _NOT._

Just now, they were crammed into shack, named The Burrow, a home to the small army of redheads, named Weasleys.

The redheaded woman tried to separate then from their Heika, unsuccessfully.

"This… Voldemort… person is dead. And you, sir, have no reason to hold us back, especially as the Prophecy was fulfilled and if nothing else, YOU owe us one," Conrad pointed out logically. However, the old coot only twinkled. . "Yes, it would appear so, "he readily agreed, "but I think Harry would like to know more about his family. Surely you wouldn't deprive him of his legacy?" the wizard concluded, smiling almost patronizingly.

Wolfram growled. Gwendal twitched again. If not for his superb self-control, he'd of growled, too; but alas, he was too well bred and polite-mannered so do so.

"No. But he knows about his family. So there's no need to dawdle about that. "Before the old coot objected, Conrad continued. "I had a pleasure of knowing them and I was honored to be Lily's friend. "He smirked at the old man, usually warm brown eyes vicious.

"B – But Harry is our hero!" stammered Molly Weasley. "This is his world and he belongs to us!"

Ooh… That was _so_ wrong word to say.

Four pairs of eyes narrowed at her…

A young redheaded girl stared at the sleeping teen on the bed. She flushed as she watched the regal youth. He was just so… handsome. Like some knight out of fairytales.

The youth's skin was mix of peach and faintest pink, almost glowing in the afternoon's sunlight. Long, dark eyelashes, regal face that was made from harsh and yet smooth lines into perfection and dark, shoulder-length hair that was being fanned across the pillow. What could she see of his body, was lean and muscled. He may not be the tallest around; but he was definitely toned, even more than her brother Ron was. Slowly, the eyelids fluttered open, revealing the most dazzling green eyes she had ever seen.

Wait… eyes?

"Eek!"

The girl squeaked, making the man on the bed wince.

"Tone down your voice, will you?" he rasped out grouchily. She blushed, again. Even his voice was sexy!

"S – Sorry!" she squeaked out, at a lower volume. And there was a pause, in which the teen looked around the room, cataloguing the surroundings. Ginny watched, entranced, as he sat up, one of his hands combing through the unruly hair. "Who are you, and where am I?" Ginny stuttered. "I – I am Ginny Weasley, and you are at the Burrow, my home. "

He blinked. "Pleased to meet you then, Miss Weasley. Now… could you tell me where are my men then?" she blinked dazedly.

"Your… men?" She squeaked, as he glared at her, irritated.

Harry Potter, the 27th Shin Maou, was not pleased. At first, there was that dumb attack of Snake-man and his Death – Munchers, then he Maou-ed out, successfully destroying the menaces in process, albeit it was a little harder than normal, as this Volde-person doggedly refused to just die, as any ordinary mortal should.

Then, when it all was finished, some Order shows up, and whisks them away to… safety… and when he wakes up, he has to deal with that pipsqueak of a girl…

No, no… pleased, that he wasn't.

Currently, he stared at the showdown between his… subordinates and the Order.

Wolfram seemed fit to explode any given moment now, as the faint wisps of yellowish-orange Maryoku faintly licked at his body. The same could be seen with Gwendal, only his Maryoku was silvery-blue, and Gunter along with Conrad, exuded a murderous aura.

"Wolfram, what is the meaning of this?" his voice was cold, effectively freezing the easily combustible situation. Gunter's face lit up.

"Heika, you're back!" he exclaimed, but refrained from checking him over, for the sake of appearances. Gwendal relaxed minutely, and Conrad smiled at the young Maou warmly. Wolfram had no such restrictions, as he rushed over to the young king.

"Harry! are you alright? How do you feel? And when can we go home?"

Harry stopped the flood of questions with gentle placing of his fingers over those tempting lips.

"Shh, Wolf, I am okay, and I feel alright. And-" He glared at the assembled Order,"-we will go home as soon as we… straighten them out of their delusions. "

"But Harry – "Now it was an old wolf speaking. "You are home, now. Why would you want to go with them?"

He was being treated to sight of Harry's infamous glare. "You misunderstood, Mr. Lupin. That is definitely_ NOT_ my home, as I'd been ambushed along with my subordinates when I was relaxing from my duties. "

That roused the Order's curiosity. "Subordinates?" the hook-nosed man sneered disdainfully. "How typical of you, Potter. Do they have to change your nappies, too?"

"Severus!" Dumbledore admonished him, among sharp gasps of witnesses. "How dare you… "The lavender-haired man hissed out, violet eyes flashing. "How dare you to presume – "He was literally shaking with anger. Harry's face became an expressionless mask.

The order flinched under his cold glare. "Gunter, stand down."

But the lavender-haired man refused. "But, Heika, he insulted you!" he argued heatedly, murmurs from Gwendal Conrad and Wolfram agreeing with him. Harry nodded. But before Günter could do something stupid, he placed his palm on Günter's shoulder. Green orbs looked into violet ones. "Yes, I know." His voice was gentle, but with a steely undertone. "Stand down, Von Christ." Four pairs of eyes widened at hearing Harry address Gunter so formally.

Oh, _yes_, Harry was _pissed._

It didn't happen often that Heika was pissed, of course, he was angry, he shouted, he argued – but the most dangerous was when he was beyond furious. That usually meant Maou-ing out, but there were instances where he didn't need to channel the Justice King, and those were the scariest. Conrad vividly remembered them. Even if Harry was, chronologically speaking, younger than they were, the young Maou was mentally more than a match for them. His experiences had shaped the young man to be crafty, wise and wary beyond his age.

Sometimes, Günter felt woefully inadequate to his King. However, Harry always reassured him, even if Günter felt Harry downplayed his own abilities. But Harry was humble like that, and that further endeared him to the beautiful advisor.

To Gwendal, Harry had proved himself even before he became King. Since then, Harry had been on his mind constantly. When he'd heard about the new Maou, he had been wary and pissed. How could a child lead them? Undoubtedly, it'd be a spoiled brat, making Gwendal's already high workload even higher with his mistakes.

But when he saw those eyes… he was relieved, happy and shell-shocked, all at once. Still, he had tested the young King, and he was happy to say he would follow Harry to the end of the world, if needed be.

But when he heard Harry use that voice…

… He pitied the poor fool, which dared to raise the ire of his King with those thoughtless words.

Gunter bowed. "As you wish, my King. "

Harry ignored the gasps and murmurs and half-voiced questions; instead, he chose to stare down the man who insulted Gunter. "You can insult and demean me to your heart's content, if that would satisfy you," his quiet voice was calm. "But never, ever try to diminish the ones of my family. They may be subservient to me, yes, but they are so from their own will. I am proud to work alongside them, and I trust them - each of them – with my life, because they earned it many times over. And besides," he smirked impishly, "– I wouldn't hold any of them back if you insult them. "

At that, Snape scoffed. "Presumptuous as ever, brat. Besides, they are just Muggles; what harm could they do, anyway?"

Conrad chuckled mirthlessly. "You don't want to find out." Harry smiled at him gratefully.

"Ahem…" Dumbledore coughed. He was immediately subjected to the cool green stare. "I'm afraid I still can't let the young Harry here go. His heritage – "

Harry narrowed his eyes. A minute gesture, but enough to stop the old man in his tracks.

Conrad's eyebrows were raised expectantly. You probably don't' know, but your mother here had set a betrothal contract with young Ginerva here. "The aforementioned witch squeaked and blushed, shyly looking up at the green-eyed Maou.

However, this was the last straw. Conrad's eyes became murderous. "If there was any such contract, it would of given to me for safekeeping, as I was named Harry's godfather and de-facto his caretaker. The goblins were under explicit orders to run any and all business pertaining His Majesty through my supervision. And I have yet to see that document you spoke of. But tell me something… why didn't you, as an executor of the will, heeded Lily's last wishes and placed young Harry with the Dursleys?"

With each word the brown-haired knight spoke, Dumbledore paled even more. "Y – You are Sir Weller?" Lupin breathed out, his amber eyes wide as saucers. Conrad nodded a curt nod. "Why weren't you present at the reading, then?" the wolf's voice was accusatory.

"Because I was unable to do so." Conrad's gentle brown eyes were regretful. "There wasn't enough energy for additional trip like this; and at that time, I was needed to be at the former Maou's side, as there ad been war… "Lupin snorted incredulously. "That's bullshit!" he barked out. Conrad's eyes flashed with ire. "Not less of a bullshit than you curling up in some hole and whining in misery instead of taking care of Harry!" he retorted sharply, ignoring the loud gasps of spectators. Lupin snarled, amber eyes glowing. "What the hell do you know about me? For all I know, you are just another sorry excuse o for a Muggle – "before he even managed to finish his sentence, he felt a cold nip of steel on his neck. He gulped, as he saw the knight glaring at him furiously. "About your furry little problem?" Conrad hissed out, pressing the blade closer to the skin. "About you being unable to get a job, because of your so-called furry little problem? About you getting a stipend from lily just so you could have something to eat and wear, and somewhere to live?" He smiled a mirthless smile at the pale werewolf. "And another thing, never, ever presume anything about me or us. You're still a pup in comparison with us, even Wolfram is older than you, so be respectful!"

the werewolf gulped. "I – I understand. "His voice was quiet and meek. Conrad removed the blade from his neck, sighing tiredly.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, "rang Wolfram's amused voice," –was the famed Lion of Lutenbeg, at your service. " Sighing exasperatedly, Conrad only shook his head at the blonde's antics. Gwendal snorted, his eyes suspiciously bright. "and even if that was true, Harry could and would decline the engagement as it's his right as the Lord Potter… and besides, he's already married. "

"M – Married?" Stuttered Minerva. "Yes, married," Gunter cheerfully replied. "In fact, you just interrupted our honeymoon." Harry rolled his eyes at Gunter's antics. "Shush, you. But yeah, I am married. So, if you don't mind, we'll be off."

This was the first and last sighting of Harry Potter and his mates in the Wizarding world. Dumbledore lost his credibility, while Lupin and Snape invented the Moonsbane, and later, they bonded. They named their children after the four Mazokus; as they had remained in contact via the mirrors. Harry's reign was long and prosperous, and he lived happy, long life alongside his partners.


End file.
